Galactus (Heroes Reborn) (Earth-616)
Franklin's new universe was populated by recreations of many of heroes, allies, and foes. Among these creations was one based on the cosmic being Galactus. In this new reality, Galactus devoured worlds in much the same fashion as his Earth-616 counterpart. He sent heralds out to scour the universe in search of planets for Galactus to consume. However, unlike his Earth-616 counterpart, it appeared that Galactus played a role in the evolution of the planets that he would eventually consume, sending his Heralds to advance evolution of a planet so that it could create the required environment for conversion into energy for Galactus to consume. Among these many worlds was the planet Earth. When the Earth was visited by Galactus and his heralds, they eventually came to be worshiped by the Mole Man and his Moloids, and the Inhumans. There were many artifacts that told of the coming of Galactus. Galactus had also consumed the Skrull throneworld, earning the enmity of the Skrull race who would seek out a way to get revenge on Galactus. Another difference between this Galactus and his Reality-616 counterpart was the number of Heralds he employed. On Earth-616, Galactus typically only uses one herald at a given time, whereas this one would employ many. This Galactus employed five known heralds: The Silver Surfer, Terrax, Firelord, Plasma and Air-Walker. Galactus chose Earth dispatched the Silver Surfer to examine that world. His arrival was detected by Reed Richards, Dr. Doom and Skrull invaders led by Kl'rt. This resulted in the Surfer being attacked by nuclear weapons which ended in Reed and his companions being transformed into the Fantastic Four and the Surfer being captured by Doom himself. Eventually, the Surfer was freed from Dr. Doom and Kl'rt (who temporarily become a "Super-Skrull" when he absorbed some of the Surfer's Power Cosmic) by the Fantastic Four. The Surfer then considered the Four his friends and returned to Galactus to report. The experience made the Surfer begin to reconsider his loyalty to Galactus. Eventually, Galactus arrived on Earth and dispatched his Heralds to implant terraforming devices to convert the Earth into energy that Galactus could then consume. This was met with the combined opposition of the Fantastic Four, the Avengers and their allies. Dr. Doom attempted to stop Galactus after absorbing the energies of both the Silver Surfer and Terrax but failed. Galactus succeeded in consuming the Earth but not before Dr. Doom had a chance to activate his time machine and travel twenty-four hours into the past. Dr. Doom attempted to save the world but was unsuccessful each time, as for unknown reasons his travels back into the past would alter the events that would lead to Earth's eventual destruction. However, each time Doom failed he gained new insight and different devices that he used to attempt to stop the world devourer. His fourth and final attempt brought Captain America's sidekick Bucky to New York where she confronted the Silver Surfer and tried to convince him to switch sides. When Galactus witnessed Bucky trying to climb up on the Surfer's board, he blasted her with cosmic energy fired from his eyes. This show of power convinced the Surfer to turn on his master and help the heroes stop him. With the combination of devices created by Doom, Richards, Iron Man, Ant Man and Bruce Banner, the Surfer was rigged with an "Ultimate Nullifier" -- a device that could absorb and rechannel Galactus' vast energies and overload the world eater. The heroes plot worked. The Silver Surfer sacrificed his life to destroy Galactus, saving the Earth from destruction. | Powers = Galactus possesses the immeasurable Power Cosmic and is one of the most powerful beings in the universe; he has even been referred to as "the most powerful creature in the universe." As such, Galactus is able to employ the limitless cosmic energy within him to produce virtually any effect he desires. Some of the abilities he has displayed are: *''Size-Alteration: ability to alter the physical size of persons or objects. *Molecular Restructuring: ability to physically alter persons or objects through the manipulation of their comprising molecules. *Matter Transmutation: ability to directly convert one form of matter into another form of matter. ''e.g. turning lead into gold. *''Cosmic Teleportation: ability to teleport beings and objects—even entire galaxies—across space and time. *Cosmic Force-Fields: ability to erect virtually impenetrable energy fields. *Cosmic Energy Projection: ability to project energy with incalculable force. *Interdimensional & Intradimensional Portals: ability to create wormholes between dimensions and within dimensions. *Cosmic Telepathy: ability to read or communicate with other minds across universal distances. *Cosmic Telekinesis: ability to move virtually unlimited amounts of mass through mental concentration. *Cosmic Awareness: ability to sense disturbances or changes within the cosmic ether on a universal scale. *Resurrection: ability to raise the dead. *Creation: ability to create complex, sentient, biological life-forms from nothing. *Soul Manipulation: ability to manipulate the souls of living beings. *Recreation: ability to remake dead worlds, including populations, in every detail. *Power Bestowal: Galactus' heralds, whom he has endowed with a minuscule fraction of his cosmic power, are able to manipulate matter and energy in ways far beyond human comprehension. *Vitakinesis: Galactus is able to heal himself and others from all physical wounds although this may simply be molecular reconstruction. | Abilities = Galactus, as the oldest known living entity in the universe, arguably possesses the universe's most advanced intellect. Reed Richards has admitted an inability to fully comprehend even the most rudimentary devices found within Galactus' Worldship Taa II. The Worldship itself is a solar system-sized construct that is said to surpass any natural world in beauty and splendor and yet within it's computers is contained knowledge so unfathomable and far reaching it can grant awesome power to those who come into contact with it. | Strength = Incalculable, when sated Galactus possesses a level of strength beyond the human ability to measure of quantify. Additionally, Galactus can use the Power Cosmic to further enhance his strength to virtually infinite levels. | Weaknesses = Cosmic Hunger: Galactus requires unknown energies obtainable only from a certain type of planets in order to sustain his life. The suitable type of planet need not to be one where life is present, but it must have the potential to support life. When recently sated Galactus is effectively omnipotent; however, the longer he goes without feeding the more his strength, power, and cosmic awareness wane. Indeed, just one month after consuming a suitable planet his power will have already been reduced exponentially, although in such a hungered state his powers are still far beyond mortal comprehension. In recent times Galactus has been known to go without feeding for several months at a time bringing him to the brink of death and reducing his power to such a degree he actually becomes susceptible to direct attacks from superhuman teams. | Equipment = Galactus has a series of devices that could shift the evolutionary process of a planet to be idea for consumption and others that would convert suitable worlds into energy that Galactus could then in turn absorb into his body. | Transportation = Galactus employs a giant World Ship to travel between star systems. | Weapons = | Notes = The Heroes Reborn Galactus was first mentioned in [[Fantastic Four Vol 2 2|''Fantastic Four Vol 2 #2]]. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Heroes Reborn Category:Power Cosmic Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Galan Family